Welcome, Friends!
Chef PP and Bowser Junior are going to welcome some new members! Transcript (Chef PP is sleeping on the couch when Bowser Junior sneaks up on him) (Bowser Junior blows his air horn to wake up Chef PP) Chef PP: WOAH, WHATS GOING ON?!? Bowser Junior: WOO! GOOD MORNING, CHEF PP, DOESNT THAT DARK SKY MAKE YOU FEEL MOTIVATED? Chef PP: Junior, what time is it? Bowser Junior: Somewhere around 6:00, I think we overslept, come on, we're going to be late for our work! Chef PP: Feels like 2 in the morning. Bowser Junior: Well, that's just what the sky wants you to think. Chef PP: What? Bowser Junior: You see, its trying to trick you, deceive you, HYPNOTIZE YOU! Chef PP: ITS A FREAKING SKY! ITS NOT GOING TO TELL ME ANYTHING! Bowser Junior: Come on, lazy man, I'll get the cooking supplies ready! Chef PP: Ugh.... (Gets off the couch) (Chef PP gets out of bed and into the kitchen and sees the time on the microwave) Chef PP: fo- fo- FOUR AM? FOUR AM? I GOT UP FOR NO REASON?!?! GRRR! FORGET THIS IM GOING BACK TO MY- Bowser: OH MY GOSH, SHUT UP CHEF PP, THERES PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE TRYING TO SLEEP! Chef PP: Hehehe, ohhhhhh. (Chef PP gets back to sleep on the couch, noticing Bowser Junior next to him) Bowser Junior: I'm sorry. Chef PP: hmm. (Next morning) (Bowser Junior sneaks up on Chef PP again and blows the air horn again) Chef PP: BLOW THAT AGAIN, AND I WILL PUSH YOU INTO A WALL, THAT YOU WONT BE ABLE TO SPEAK FOR TWO WEEKS! Bowser Junior: Sorry, it was just a burst of energy. Bowser: Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? Bowser Junior: Dad, Good Morning, dad! Bowser: Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning, and how are we doing today? Chef PP: Not so good. Bowser Junior: I can fix that. Chef PP: Please don't. Bowser: I know just what will cheer you up, Chef PP, I got exciting news! Bowser Junior: What is it? Bowser: There will be two new visitors coming to our house! Bowser Junior: New visitors! That's amazing! Chef PP: Yeah! And they can sleep on the couch! And I'll be happy to sleep in a closet. Bowser: Oh, no need for that, Chef PP, I'll find their place to sleep, how about on the couch, there's some spots that aren't being used. Chef PP: ugh. Bowser: They will be here in uhhhh..... 3 hours, until then you two are cleaning up the house! Bowser Junior: Yay! Chef PP: Yay?!?! And just what are going to do?!?! Bowser: I got a new Charleyyy and Friends episode being recorded. I'll meet you two with the new visitors in 3 hours in the living room! And I expect you two to give the warmest welcome imaginable. Are we clear? Bowser Junior: Yes, dad! Bowser: Excellect, NOW GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE! Bowser Junior: Yes, dad! Chef PP: Wait, Bowser, in case you forgot! (Bowser already left) Aw man. Bowser Junior: What's wrong, you've never done work before? Chef PP: Oh, I've done work before, but IM NOT A CLEANING MAN, IM A CHEF, I COOK, I DONT CLEAN HOUSES! Bowser Junior: Well, you do today, come on, the sooner we get our cleaning utensils, the sooner we get it done. (Bowser Junior leaves) Chef PP: 3 hours, wasted. (Meanwhile) Bowser Junior: You think one of the visitors is going to be small like me? Chef PP: Oh yea, maybe they will be annoying like you. So how long will this welcome party last? Bowser Junior: Okay, it's not a party, it's just us greeting the newcomers, which dad said to give them the- Chef PP: Warmest welcome imaginable, yea yea I know, I'm not deaf! What if they don't turn out nice if you think they are? Bowser Junior: Why do you have to look at the negative side and never the positive side? Chef PP: Because most of the time, there is no positive side! Bowser Junior: Better start finding that side, because we got some cleaning to do! Chef PP: looks fine to me. Bowser Junior: Nice try, lazy man, come on! Chef PP: You think they care what our house looks like, it's a house, not a five star hotel! Bowser Junior: Then let's make it a five star hotel! (Bowser Junior is cleaning his room, starting with the train table, which he is dusting) Thomas: Woah! (Gets knocked over on Percy) Edward: Oh my, what is going on? Gordon: Cleaning time. It's that the two new visitors are arriving. Thomas: Please, like we need more of those. Percy: Hahahahaha! New visitors is just what this house needs! Gordon: Quite right, Percy! Percy: Hahahahaha! Arthur: I just hope they don't turn out violent like old turtle over there! Edward: I hope their nice, really nice, really nice. James: Either way, Im most positively sure they will treat us with respect. Thomas: Last time I checked, knocking a train over is totally respect! James: Well, I don't know about you, Thomas, they'll knock you over all day trying to get you to shut up! Thomas: Oh, you think so bootlace boy? James: What an original insult. Thomas: I'll show you an original insult, COME HERE BOY, COME HERE! Percy: Hahaha! Fight fight fight! Edward: No no no no. No fight. Gordon: That is quite enough you two, you think the first thing the visitors want to see when they get here is you two fighting. Thomas: Well.. ummm. (Gets knocked over by the duster and onto Percy again) Percy: Come to baby, haha! (Thomas knocks over on him) Bowser Junior: Come on, Chef PP, QUIT LAYING AROUND! Chef PP: I'm not laying around, I'm just deciding on what I should do right now. Bowser Junior: Well, what are your options? Chef PP: Sleep through this stupid welcome party or sit here watching you work. Bowser Junior: Or, or, how about this, you could, HELP ME OUT? Chef PP: You seem to have it all covered. Bowser Junior: You better be nice to those new visitors, they might not be as depressed as you, they might like to have fun? You might have heard that before, Don't Ruin it for them! Chef PP: Busted. (Bowser Junior finished cleaning the whole house) Bowser Junior: And done! How does it look? Chef PP: Its not a five star hotel, more like a 2.5 star hotel! Bowser Junior: 2.5, that's a compliment coming from you. Chef PP: Your welcome, don't get used to it. Arthur: Question, why do I have to be knocked off my tracks, why not have me right side up on my rails? Thomas: Because we live with weirdos, Arthur. Arthur: Weirdos, but not us, Thomas, right? Chef PP: So when are we supposed to meet these visitors? Bowser Junior: Should be here any minute. (Doorbell ring) Bowser Junior: That was fast. (It turns out Sunny and Tako are moving in and they are waiting outside) Tako: I hope this place is spic and span. Sunny: Looks fine to me! (Bowser Junior opens the door) Sunny: Well, Well, Well, Tako, look at who we got here! Chef PP: I can't do it! Bowser Junior: Ah, stay! Chef PP: What do you mean stay, IM NOT A DANG DOG! Tako: Hmmm, a turtle and a chef, they look, useful, Chef PP: And what is that supposed to mean? Sunny: Yeah, Hey, guys, my name's Sunny, and this is my buddy- Tako: Tako, my name is Tako. Bowser Junior: Nice to meet you two. My name is Bowser Junior, but others call me Junior. I usually play with toys around here. Not trying to brag. Sunny: Well, it's nice to see you, Junior, what about your Mr. Chef? Chef PP: A chef, yes, nice to meet you two. If you excuse me, I'll be in my couch sleeping for the next 20 years. Bowser Junior: GAH! This is my friend Chef PP, he's really nice! And he loves to cook, DON'T YOU, CHEF PP? Sunny: OOOOH! I LOVE TO COOK TOO! Tako: Yes, don't we all! Bowser Junior: Now Chef PP, is an expert cook, he sucks at cooking but I'm sure you guys are experts too. I pretty much play with my trains. I'm sure we will have great times hanging out with each other. Sunny: I sure do know! Bowser: I'm late, sorry I'm late, crud, sorry I'm late! And I'm Bowser, don't worry about me, I'm just the boss here. Tako: I hate to be a disruption but who on earth made this bedroom like this? Bowser Junior: Oh, that was me. Impressed Tako: No! This won't do at all, you put the Thomas engines knocked over! The bed isn't even made! No no no! This is just awful! Looks like you need experience from a real cleaner! (Tako is putting the Thomas toys out on the train table right side up, and making juniors bed) Tako: I say that about covers it. Now what say you show us around, comrade? Bowser Junior: Oh yes, you want to join, Chef PP? Chef PP: No. No thank you. I have more things to do, totaloo. Tako: Where is he off to? Sunny: Well, he said he had to go do some work. Bowser Junior: No. The only work he has is the work I do for him, I'll be right back. (Bowser Junior is calling Chef PP's name in the distance) Chef PP: GOSH, IM RIGHT HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?! Bowser Junior: Do you remember what we discussed? You call that a warm welcome? Chef PP: The welcome your expecting from me. Bowser Junior: WARMER THAN THAT! We're about to go tour around the house, you coming? Chef PP: No. Bowser Junior: Why? Chef PP: Because I don't do these tours, Junior! (Bowser Junior leaves) Sunny: Trains with faces, that's something I've never even seen! Tako: Good thing some of the trains on our railroad didn't have names because of how bland they were! Gordon: Awdry is the one who gave us our names. Tako: But why are they so... simple? Gordon: Well, Awdry randomly gave us names, but how we got them is simple. Sunny: Oh? Percy: Hahaha! Just look at the bottom! Sunny: Ohhhhh! Gordon: Our names come from the text painted on the bottom. Tako: Yes, I see. Gordon, Percy, Arthur, Edward, James, and (Notices Thomas has Tako's name taped on the bottom.) Ta-Tak- Thomas: Thomas. Tako: Thomas, Oh, of course. James: Thomas is pretty much the odd one out here. Thomas: James, shut up or I'll make your red coat the odd one out! As if it's not already! Arthur: Yea, because you had bootlaces, bootlace boy, weirdo! Right, Thomas? Thomas: Yeah. Bowser Junior: Sorry about that. Chef PP's "busy" at the moment, so I'll be your tour guide for today. Bowser: Excellent, I'll leave you three to it! Sunny: Ooh, you coming, Mr. Bowser, sir? Bowser: I got a charleyyy and Friends episode to watch. Bowser Junior: that's too bad. Well, alright, come on, you two! We have a lot to see! Sunny: Alright, come on, Tako! Tako: I've personally seen enough myself, but if you insist upon it! (Meanwhile, Chef PP was making Froot loop surprise) Chef PP: Maybe these visitors won't be that bad! Tako: Ahem, where are the eggs for this? Chef PP: I don't need eggs. Tako: (Gasps) What do you mean you don't need eggs? Is it too much for you, is it important to be bothered by the likes of eggs? Chef PP: Hey Hey Hey. Calm down. It's only froot loop surprise, it is okay without eggs. Tako: No No No. This won't do at all! Stay there! I'll find some eggs for your froot loop surprise. Leaving the likes of an octopus having to change you chefs diapers. Chef PP: COME ON, TAKO, I HAVE TO SERVE THIS AT 8 IN THE AFTERNOON! Tako: BETTER LATE THAN NEVER, BIG OAF! Chef PP: I stand corrected. Trivia * This is inspired by BigEngines87's Modern Railroad: Welcome Party video. Category:Stories by ThomasandFriends7 Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Thomas Episodes Category:Percy Episodes Category:Gordon Episodes Category:James Episodes Category:Arthur Episodes Category:Edward Episodes